Janna
Summary There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature, forgoing the learned practice of magic. Such a sorceress is Janna, who first learned magic as an orphan growing up amidst the chaos that is the city-state of Zaun. Janna eked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough and dangerous for the beautiful young girl, and she survived by her wits, and by stealing when wits weren't enough. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. Janna discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of air. She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight, stunning and surpassing those who taught her. Such a rapid ascension also changed her physical appearance, giving her an otherworldly look. Seeking to right the injustice in the world (particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun), Janna has brought her talents to the League. She is a voice for the regulation of magical experimentation and a supporter of the development of techmaturgy, making her an indirect ally of the city-state of Piltover and the amazing techmaturgical minds that live there. Janna is also a new favorite of the League's many fans. She is often the center of attention at functions, fan appreciation days, and other celebratory events. There is something untouchable about Janna, however, and her affections can change as quickly as the wind. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 7-C Name: Janna Windforce, the Storm's Fury Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her 20's or 30's) Classification: Magically altered human, Weather Mage, Magical regulator, Weather Reporter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Wind Magic, Weather Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-low), Summoning (Weather elemental), Skilled engineer and pilot, Flight [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Town level (Can instantly create tornados and monsoons, can easily manipulate hurricane force winds ,can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions), likely higher Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class TJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Town level (Can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with normal spells, At least city wide with stronger magic Standard Equipment: Staff, Starting/Essential Items (Talisman of Ascension, Boots of Mobility, Athene's Unholy Grail, Ruby Sightstone, Warding Totem, Health Potions 3) Intelligence: High (Mastered wind magic in a few months, something that normally takes several years to do) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Janna fires a blast of air magic at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Tailwind: Janna grants 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving towards her. Howling Gale: Janna summons a whirlwind at her current location which charges up over 3 seconds, increasing its range by 20%, damage and knockup duration each second. At the end of the duration, or upon reactivation, the whirlwind launches itself in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and knocking them up for 0.5 seconds, increased by 0.25 seconds for each second spent charging up to a maximum of 1.25 seconds. Zephyr: Janna commands her wind elemental to attack the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and slowing them for 3 seconds by an amount capped at 80%. While Zephyr is not on cooldown, Janna is aided by a wind elemental who grants her bonus movement speed and the ability to ignore unit collision. Eye of the Storm: Janna shields the target allied champion or herself for 5 seconds, granting her target bonus attack damage while the shield holds. Eye of the Storm can be used on turrets, causing Janna to be credited for any kills it earns while the shield holds. Monsoon: Janna knocks back all nearby enemies and channels for 3 seconds, releasing soothing winds that heal nearby allies every half-second for 3 seconds. Moving or reactivating Monsoon ends its effects immediately. Weather Manipulation: Janna is capable of manipulation weather to an unknown extent. She has been shown to be able to manipulate hurricane force winds on a large scale, create tornados and monsoons instantly, and can create and sustain storms strong enough to completely part large bodies of water for an extended period of time. Talisman of Ascension: Grants herself and nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds. Ghost Ward: Consumes a charge to place a Sight Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. Janna may only have 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Flight Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic User Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users